


Androecium Mk XVI

by rolameny



Series: Destiny fics [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolameny/pseuds/rolameny
Summary: Ready. Aim. Forest fire.





	Androecium Mk XVI

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write Jolyon an exotic weapon lore card as intensely gay as Ophidia Spathe and the Karnstein Armlets are. This is what came out of it.
> 
> Exotic perk: _**Strength and Stamen:** Aim down sights without moving for up to three seconds to overcharge your shot. _

Uldren shifts on his knees, bowed before Jolyon. His breath hisses out too fast. It gusts against Jolyon's lap.

"Stop moving," Jolyon whispers. "I can't work like this."

The air hangs thick and heavy, the sweet rotting stink of generations of flowers screening them from the guard dogs' noses as much as the vines screen them from their sight.

They haven't done this in a long time, Uldren kneeling for him, giving Jolyon the surface of his back to brace his rifle against. Not since they were young, playing at politics and trick shots in the Distributary. Now they've added leaves to the table, brought it out into the yard — new location, higher stakes, but still the same game. He moves his finger and the whole world changes. 

Jolyon's practically draped over him, Uldren folded into a little table, head between Jolyon's thighs and his hair sweeping forward to hide his eyes. Jolyon shifts forward an inch for a better vantage. Uldren's nose bumps up against him. Neither of them flinches back.

To make a perfectly stable surface, Uldren stops breathing. Only his hands are tense, the rest of him relaxed, giving Jolyon what he needs.

Udren's always been good at denying himself for someone else's sake.

Jolyon takes his time. He knows how to do it right: set up the shot. Breathe in. Check it again. Breathe out. Anticipate the kickback.

Squeeze the trigger. 

Uldren shudders under him.


End file.
